As tolerances on semiconductor device fabrication process continue to narrow, the demand for improved semiconductor wafer review tools continues to increase. One such review tool includes a broadband inspection tool, such as an inspection tool utilizing a discharge lamp. In such an optical system, an associated lamphouse may experience airflow created by one or more fans used to regulate lamp heating. In some instances, the one or more fans may act to ‘suck’ air out of the top portion of the lamphouse assembly into the lower portion of the lamphouse assembly occupied, in part, by a homogenizer. This airflow may cause contamination, such as dust, dirt and/or other particles, to stick onto an entrance or exit face of the homogenizer. The contaminant particles may in turn lead to blemishes in wafer/substrate images. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system and apparatus that cures the defects identified in the prior art.